Everything
by Kimmy73
Summary: This was written the summer after Mic left.


EVERYTHING

By Kimmy73

Disclaimer: The characters and the concept of the show JAG are the property of Donald P. Bellisario, CBS, and Paramount. I merely borrowed them for my little story.

"I've got to tell her!!" thought Harm as he got off the elevator.

He had been out to the Patrick Henry working on a case for the past week. He had e-mailed Mac every day and dreamt of her every night. He hadn't dreamt of flying once while he was there which was extremely unusual. The only explanation he could fathom was that he was in love with this woman. And today was the day he was going to tell her. Before anything else happened to keep them apart, she was going to know exactly how he felt about her. No matter what the out come might be, he was ready to take that chance. Hopefully by tonight they would be discussing ways for them to be together and their future. The words together and their future got caught in his brain and Harm smiled. He crossed the bullpen and headed for Mac's office.

"Sir?" called Tiner.

"The Admiral would like to see you in his office."

"Can it wait?" Harm asked rhetorically as he glanced from Mac's office door back to Tiner. Confused and caught off guard Tiner shook his head,

"No sir, I don't think so."

Sighing heavily, Harm ducked into his office to discard his cover and briefcase and reluctantly followed Tiner to Admiral Chegwidden's office. He took one last look, hoping she would come out at any minute. Just to see her would be enough for the moment. But she didn't. Sighing once more he stepped into the Admiral's office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" he asked.

A.J. was standing at his window staring intently outside.

"Commander," he began as he turned to face Harm. "My ex-wife called this morning. You remember Marcella?"

"Yes sir. Is everything alright sir? Your daughter?" Harm asked stepping farther into the room, with obvious concern spreading across his face. A.J. chuckled.

"Yes, everything seems to be just perfect. My daughter is getting married and she thinks her father should come and share in the wedding plans," he stated proudly.

Harm smiled and reached out to shake A.J.'s hand.

"Congratulations sir. But what does all this have to do with me?"

" Well, since I will be leaving this afternoon and be gone two weeks, I am in need of an acting JAG. At least until Admiral Lewis can get here in four days."

Harm quickly recalled what had happened the last time he had occupied the Admiral's chair and nervously cleared his throat.

"Um...sir? Are you sure you want ME to be that person?"

A.J. gave him a confused look. Harm immediately began to rephrase the question.

" What I mean, sir, is wouldn't the Colonel do a better job?"

A.J. looked back out the window and thought a moment before answering.

" I asked her first, Harm. I thought maybe being acting JAG for a few days might help take her mind off some of the emotional....... dilemmas she has be through lately."

Harm just stared back at him with an even more confused look then before.

"She turned me down," A.J. said turning to face Harm once again.

Harm wondered why Mac wouldn't accept the assignment. She always did look good behind that desk. He had always felt she was destined to be the first female JAG.

"Commander?"

Harm snapped out of his thoughts and back to the moment at hand. He noticed A.J. staring at him.

"Please don't make me assign Bud as acting JAG for four days," he pleaded. "Who knows what kind of mess I would come back to then?"

"Yes sir," Harm chuckled. "That would be interesting. But not necessary, sir."

A.J. smiled despite himself, "Good. You are dismissed."

"Aye aye, sir" Harm said before leaving the office.

As he stepped out into the bullpen, he noticed Mac. She was headed for her office with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Mac!" he called. She stopped and turned toward him smiling.

"I need to talk to you," he said as he made his way over to her.

"Well, if it is about the Erics case, Bud will have to help you at least till after lunch. I am trying to get Sturgis to settle on the Munson case," she smiled and started back to her office.

He stepped up between her and the office door.

"It isn't that," he said smiling nervously. She gave him a curious look then began to smile again. "Oh, congratulations on being the acting JAG for the next four days," she began. "But, the Admiral DID offer it to me first," she chuckled and reached for her doorknob.

"Mac, it isn't that either," he said reaching to take her hand in his.

Sighing heavily, slightly annoyed, she looked at him.

"Then what is it, Harm?"

He looked deep into her eyes and whispered, "You know what."

Her heart stopped. He was finally ready to talk?

"Harm, I ...." she began but stopped short, unsure if she could handle another one of their "talks" this soon.

What if he just wanted to talk about how they could never be together. Or if he was just going to get her hopes up just to let her down again. He was the master of dancing around the subject of their relationship. Could she handle it if he denied her again?

"Colonel?" Harriet called from her desk.

She had the phone pressed tightly against her shoulder. Mac gave Harm a pleading look and he let go of her hand. She regretted it immediately but they were at the office.

Turning to face Harriet, but keeping her eyes locked on Harms, she asked, "What is it, Lieutenant?"

Harriet looked nervously from Harm to Mac then said, "Ma'am, you have a phone call on line three."

"Please take a message," Mac said still looking at Harm and making a move to guide him into her office.

"But....Mac, It's ....Mic." Mac stopped and slowly turned around.

She looked at Harriet who seemed just as surprised as she was at the moment. She turned to look at Harm. He looked equally confused and surprised. He didn't look at her but continued to stare at the phone in Harriet's hand.

Mac cleared her throat and said, "Um.. transfer it to my office please, Harriet."

" Yes, Ma'am."

Harm looked down at her. A mixture of confusion, hurt, and disgust apparent on his face. Then he forced a smile, shook his head and walked away. Mac watched him disappear into his office. She wanted nothing more than to go to him but she owed Mic this time on the phone. She had needed to apologize for some time.

"Why does my life have to be such a soap opera?" she wondered aloud as she entered her office and closed the door. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the receiver.

"This is Colonel Mackenzie," she breathed into the phone.

After a moment she heard, "G'day beautiful."

Emotions she thought had been put behind her began to flood over her like a tidal wave. She had been certain she had dealt with them all and moved on with her life. But then again, why should it have been so easy to get over him? This was the man she had almost married after all. And even if she didn't feel the same for him as she did Harmon Rabb, Jr., she had loved him.

"Hi," was all she could manage as tears rolled down her cheeks. She sat down in her chair and wondered what she should say to him.

"How are you?" she finally asked.

"Well, not as good as I could be, but I can't complain," he chuckled halfheartedly.

She could tell it had been forced. He paused a moment then went on.

"How's Chloe?"

Mac smiled and wiped the tears away.

"She is fine now. But she was very upset at me when you left. She asks me if I've heard from you every time I talk to her. I showed her your postcard. I think she read it a hundred times," she laughed.

"Tell her I miss her," he said. Mac could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

Mic cleared his throat, "What about you ,Sarah? How are you?"

"I'm fine," she lied. She was getting good at that lie lately.

"How's Renee and.......Harm?" he asked.

She knew that question was difficult for him, especially the last part. He had emphasized Harm's name.

"They um.....aren't together anymore. Renee married her high school sweetheart. It is actually a long story," Mac said.

"One that I really don't want to discuss right now if that is ok."

She knew the next question before he asked.

"And are you.....with him?" He paused not really wanting to hear her answer.

"Did you finally get what you wanted, Sarah?" The pain was evident in his voice.

She looked down and whispered, "No,"

Sighing she continued, "I'm not with him. At the moment neither of us are in a relationship"

She chose to ignore the last part of the question.

"Why not?" Mic pressed sounding more than a little annoyed, "Why aren't you with the man you love?"

She didn't want to go over this right now. Especially not with him.

"Look Mic, I'm glad you called. It was nice to hear your voice, but I really need to get back to work," she tried to end the conversation.

"Sarah, I'm sorry," Mic whispered.

"I didn't call to upset you. I just wanted to make sure you were happy. I want that more than anything in this world. That is why I left. I knew I wasn't the man who was going do that." "Mic," she tried to interrupt but he stopped her.

"No, please, let me finish," he pleaded. After a moment he began again.

" I knew from the start you could never love me the way you loved him. I saw it every time you looked at him. You never looked at me that way. But, Sarah, he didn't appreciate you. I knew he would push you away and I hoped you would come to me when he did. When that finally happened, I told myself it didn't matter that you loved him more. I thought if only I could get you , I would figure out a way to keep you. But after seeing how upset you were the night before our wedding, the night Harm was missing, I knew then that I would never be enough. You would always wish it were him lying next to you at night or holding you."

When he paused to take a breath, Mac was crying.

"Mic, I'm so sorry," but he didn't let her finish.

"Don't apologize. I don't blame you. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard. I realize that now. And even though it nearly killed me, I realized that walking away was the right thing to do. So, I just wanted to call and say I'm sorry. I wish you every happiness that life can bring. I love you Sarah Mackenzie. Know that I always will. No worries, goodbye."

And before she could say a word , he was gone. She cradled the receiver and wiped at the tears streaming down her cheeks. She got up and walked to the door, closed the blinds, and went back to sit down in her chair. She sat there waiting for the closure to finally sink into her head and her heart. She hadn't expected it to hurt this much.

"Damn you, Brumby," Harm mumbled as he made his way to the copy machine.

He glanced into Mac's office as he passed and could see she was still on the phone. He wondered just what the heck Mic was spouting to keep her on the phone so long. He kept his eyes on her as he tossed a slip of paper onto the copy machine, closed the lid and punched the start button. "Something wrong Harm?"

Startled he spun around to find Sturgis standing behind him holding a stack of papers. Trying to sound convincing, he put on his best smile and chuckled,

"No buddy. What would make you think there was something wrong?"

Sturgis lifted the lid of the copier and retrieved the paper as he spoke.

"Well for one thing, you have been to this copy machine fifteen times in the last twenty minutes." He eyed the piece of paper as Harm shrugged his shoulders and said, "So, I have a lot of things to copy today."

Sturgis eyed his friend suspiciously and handed him the sheet of paper along with the stack he had been holding.

As Harm took them he said, "You've been coping the same paper over and over."

Harm looked down at the stack of papers in his hand. They were all blank except for the JAG insignia at the top of each. Clearly embarrassed, he tried to think of a reasonable explanation. Sturgis crossed his arms and waited for the confession from his bewildered friend. But before Harm had the chance to explain, he saw Mac, out of the corner of his eye, hang up the phone, walk to the door, and draw the blinds. He noticed her tear stained cheeks and anger rushed through his body.

"What the hell had Bugme said to his Sarah to upset her so much?" he wondered.

Turning back to Sturgis, he could tell that his emotions had not gone unnoticed. Neither had Mac's. Sturgis looked from Mac's office back to Harm.

"Who was she talking to?" he asked.

"Her ex-fiancee," Harm sighed.

It was all he could manage at the moment.

"Do you think she is alright?" Sturgis asked openly concerned.

Harm took one last look at her office door saying, "I don't know."

He looked down at the papers in his hands and added quietly, "But apparently, she doesn't want to be bothered right now."

He looked up at Sturgis with a lost look on his face, forced a smile, then went into his office and closed the door. Sturgis stared after him and shook his head.

"It's like being in high school all over again," he said as he headed for Mac's office.

He knew she probably didn't want to be disturbed but they had a case to settle before lunch. He knocked gently on her door and waited patiently for her reply.

Mac quickly brushed away the remaining tears and straightened her uniform.

"Enter," she said expecting Harm to come in asking if she was ok and telling her it was going to be alright.

The door opened and Sturgis entered her office. Noting the disappointment that immediately spread across her face, he smiled.

"He is pouting in his office right now. He was quite upset by the phone call you received."

He paused a moment then began again, " You know, I don't understand you two."

She gave him a look that said "not now."

Realizing that she was right, he changed the subject.

"Are you alright?" he asked as she motioned for him to take a seat.

"For the first time in a long time, I think I will be," she replied with a tiny smile.

She picked a piece of paper from her cluttered desk and handed it to him.

"Thirty days confinement, forfeiture of pay during time served, and a punitive letter of reprimand. Major Munson will keep his commission and be returned to active duty after confinement," she said getting down to business.

Sturgis laid the paper on the edge of her desk.

"Maybe you should just tell him," he said not willing to let it go and catching her off guard. Smiling she looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Your his lawyer," she pointed out.

"No, I'm talking about Harm," he began shaking his head. "If he knew how you felt maybe he wouldn't be so upset right now."

She had known what he meant but she wasn't ready for that. She needed Harm to take the first step this time.

"No," she said a little harsher than she had meant.

"And you aren't going to either," she pleaded.

She took a breath and looked back down at the file on her desk, signaling the conversation was over. Sturgis picked up the settlement and headed for the door saying, "I will discuss this with my client and get back to you before lunch."

He started to close the door but stopped when he heard Mac say, "Leave it open, please." He gave her an understanding smile and stepped out into the bullpen.

"This must be how Mac felt the night Mic left," Harm thought to himself as he tried to go over the research Bud had brought him about Lt. Erics.

He remembered, all to well, the hurt expression on Mac's face as he told her about Renee's father, putting their talk off until he could come back. However, Brumby had merely called Mac. He hadn't shown up at her apartment. And she wasn't engaged to him anymore. She wasn't even dating him.

"It was just a phone call. He is still on the other side of the world, " Harm said quietly, trying to convince himself there was nothing to worry about.

"Sir?" Bud asked looking up from the file he had been reading.

Harm looked across his desk at Bud as if he were seeing him for the first time.

Looking down at the papers on his desk, he smiled and said, "Great research, Bud. I think you outdid yourself this time."

Bud smiled and then asked with obvious concern, "Sir, would you like for me to ask Harriet if she knows why Commander Brumby called the Colonel?"

Actually he was just as curious to know as Harm.

"No," Harm scoffed as if he couldn't care less.

"No, If Mac wants me to know why Bugme.......I mean Mic, called her , she will tell me. Let's get back to work."

Bud shrugged his shoulders and resumed reading his file.

"Excuse me, sir," Lt Singer began as she entered the office.

"I found this outside you door," she said handing Harm a file.

Bud looked through the files on his lap.

"I...I must have dropped one," he said slightly embarrassed.

"Thank you Lieutenant," Harm said forcing a smile.

"Your welcome, sir," she cooed then turned to Bud.

"Did I hear you say that Mic called Mac? That's wonderful news. Is the wedding back on?" she asked with mock innocence, glancing at Harm to catch his reaction.

He rolled his eyes but didn't look up at her.

"Bud, I think it's time for lunch," he said standing up and walking out of the office clearly annoyed. Bud glanced at his watch.

"He's right," he said getting up from his seat.

After giving Singer a well deserved dirty look, he followed Harm out to the bullpen to find his wife. Singer smiled to herself as she watched them leave.

Harm walked to Mac's office trying to think of something to say once he got there. He had already decided not to ask her about the phone call but he couldn't just jump right into the conversation about their relationship. She probably needed a little time before that happened. Just as he was about to walk through her door, Mac came out, running straight into him. Harm grabbed her to steady her with one hand on her shoulder the other just above her hip.

"Sorry," she said looking up to see who she had almost collided with, although she had known it was Harm as soon as he had touched her.

She smiled up at him as he backed away smiling.

"Not a problem , Jarhead," he teased. "But maybe you should turn on your runway lights to warn people," he smiled trying to break the tension.

Deciding to play along, Mac smiled back and countered,

"Well, Stick boy, maybe you shouldn't lurk in people's doorways."

Harm laughed, "I'm trying to work on that."

Suddenly he was uncharacteristically at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say or do next. It was those big beautiful brown eyes of hers. He always got lost staring into them. Mac cleared her throat nervously and he snapped back to reality.

"Are you ok?" he asked glancing at her then quickly looking away.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Mac smiled thinking how much he reminded her of a teenager asking his parents if he could borrow the car. She quickly wiped the amused look away as he looked back up at her and asked,

"You want to get some lunch?"

"I would like that, but.....I can't," she said catching the discouraged look that flashed through his eyes.

"I have to meet Sturgis. He is going to tell me if his client is willing to settle," she explained sounding just as disappointed as he had looked.

Harm nodded , a little smile spreading across his lips, and whispered, "That's ok."

As he turned to walk away she called after him, "Hey, maybe we can talk after lunch?"

"Sure," he said over his shoulder.

Then he turned to face her once again, all disappointment gone from his face.

"Hey, why don't you come to my apartment tonight for dinner? We can talk then," he asked with a hope filled voice.

That would give him plenty of time to think of what to say to her. Smiling she accepted his offer. "Time to prepare for what he would say," she thought .

"See you tonight then," she smiled.

"But no meatless meatloaf," she said wagging her finger at him as she walked away. Harm smiled broadly as he watched her enter the elevator. She gave him a sweet smile and a tiny wave before the doors closed.

"Until tonight," Harm said to himself smiling.

"Commander," A.J. said walking up behind Harm.

He jumped and turned around to face him.

"Why do people keep doing that to me today?" he asked clutching his chest.

A.J. smiled saying, "Maybe it's because your mind is clearly somewhere else."

"Um.. yes sir," he began. "I will try to work on that ASAP," he smiled.

"Good, because I am leaving. Tiner has the itinerary and phone numbers where I can be reached if there is an emergency. Don't let anyone go home and try to keep the chair upright this time," A.J chuckled.

Bud had told him about the incident when Harm had hit his head and was seeing things.

"Have a good trip, sir," Harm said as he walked the Admiral to the elevator.

Just before the doors closed, A.J. stopped them with his hand.

"Don't screw up this time, Rabb. You may not get a fourth chance," he said intently and he let the doors shut.

Harm knew he hadn't been talking about the office or work.

"I will do my best, " Harm said to himself.

"I'm worried about him sweetheart, he has been talking to himself all day," he heard Bud whisper as he and Harriet came up to him.

"Don't worry, Bud. Tomorrow I'll be right as rain," he stated smiling. "I hope..." he added to himself.

"Sir, would you like to join us for lunch?" Harriet asked.

"Sure," Harm chuckled holding the elevator doors until everyone was inside. "As long as, Bud doesn't try to psychoanalyze me."

The doors closed as they all laughed.

The rest of the day had been pretty much uneventful. Sturgis' client had accepted the settlement so they didn't go to court. Mac spent the afternoon getting ready for the court martial of a Seaman Kline, who was accused of stealing his Captains officer's bars and wearing them home to impress a girlfriend. Harm was busy going over reports , meeting with the SECNAV and finishing up the research on the Erics case so he would be ready for court on Monday. Both keeping the coming nights events in the back of their minds. Harm wondered if tonight was the right time to tell Mac how he really felt, how she would react if he did, and what he was going to fix her for dinner. Mac wondered if this was all really happening or if she was dreaming. She kept pinching herself to make sure. They didn't see each other until everyone was headed home for the evening. The only people left in the building were Harm, Mac, Bud, and Harriet. They all rode down on the elevator together exchanging stories about the days events, or lack there of." At the parking lot they all said goodnight. Harriet and Bud drove away in a rush to pick up baby AJ from daycare and get home to relax.

Harm stopped by Mac's car and asked, "Your still coming over, right."

Smiling she nodded saying, "Give me a couple of hours, I'll be there."

Giving her a mischievous grin as he walked toward his SUV, he said, "Just enough time for my special MEATLOAF."

Hoping he was kidding, she gave him a "do it and die" look before getting into her car and driving away. Harm climbed behind the wheel of his own vehicle and headed to his apartment excitement overtaking him once again. He was going to tell her tonight! He couldn't wait any longer and he had this ride home to think about the right words to say.

Thirty minutes later, Harm rushed around the apartment with a bounce in his step. One that, he realized, hadn't been there since he and Mac had come home from Australia. He had lost it the moment he had learned that he had lost her when he observed Brumby's ring on her right hand. But now that was all behind them and he felt it was time to take the next step in there relationship. The same step Mac had been ready to take that night in Sydney Harbor.

As he slid the casserole dish into the oven, he heard a knock on his door. He checked his watch. She's early," he thought.

Taking one last look around to see that everything was in order, he headed for the door.

"You're early, Marine. You said a couple of .....hours," he said his voice trailing off at the end of the sentence as he discovered it wasn't Mac outside his door.

"Hello, Harm. It's good to see you again," Annie said smiling but noting the off guard look on his face.

Harm cocked his head to one side, clearly surprised at her sudden appearance.

"I know it's been a while but I didn't expect you to forget me so soon," she chuckled uncertainly. Harm snapped out of his initial surprise and smiled.

"I.. I just wasn't expecting to see you," he said stepping aside and motioning her into the room. "That, I can see," she smiled as she looked around at the room filled with candles and the bouquet of flowers lying on the bar.

"I shouldn't have just shown up like this," she stated apologetically as she realized he had plans for dinner.

"But I have no where else to go."

He gave her a quizzical look as she tried to explain.

"I had to come to Washington to take care of a few loose ends Luke left behind. The hotel I was staying in had a small fire. No one was hurt but the smoke damage was so bad no one can stay there until it is cleared. The hotel sent us to another but they ran out of rooms."

She paused for a moment, not really wanting to ask but seeing no other choice.

"I was hoping I could stay here, just for the night. I would sleep on the couch of course," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Harm couldn't just put her out in the street. Mac would understand, hopefully.

Sighing heavily, he took her bag and smiled, "Of course you can stay. But boy did you pick the wrong night."

They spent the next hour and a half discussing what had been happening in their lives since the last time they had seen each other. She told him how Josh was adapting to a new school and new friends and she talked about the man she had been dating for the last year and a half. He told her about finding his brother, Renee, Mac's almost marriage to Mic, his accident, and how almost dying made him realize how he couldn't live without a certain Marine Colonel in his life.

"So, you are going to tell her tonight?" Annie asked suddenly feeling like a third wheel.

Harm had been trying to call Mac but only got her answering machine.

Hanging up the phone, he said, "Yep. I guess she is already on her way."

"Look, Harm," She began.

"Maybe me staying here tonight isn't such a good idea. I mean, you can't keep putting this talk with Mac off. She isn't going to wait forever you know," she finished.

"I know that. What do you suggest? I just throw you out in the street?" he chuckled.

"If that's what needs to be done," she said getting a discouraging look from him.

She slapped the counter with her hand, saying, "I will not be the reason you don't let her know how you feel tonight."

He sat there staring at her for a moment then his eyes lit up.

"I have an idea," he said grabbing the phone and heading for the bedroom. After a moment, he came back, grinning from ear to ear. She stared at him doubtfully.

"The guy who owns the building next door owes me a favor or two. He has a furnished apartment which at the moment is unoccupied. He said it would be ok for you to stay there tonight," he said smiling as if he had just won the million dollar lottery.

"Great!" Annie exclaimed as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

Harm walked her out, telling her which way to go and where to meet the landlord. In the hallway she turned to face him.

"Thank you, Harm," she said.

"Hey, no problem. Will I see you before you leave?" he asked.

She looked down then back up at him.

"Probably not, my plane leaves tomorrow afternoon and I will be busy with errands all morning," she sighed.

"So this is goodbye again, huh?" he asked a little disappointed.

"Yep," she said.

"If you ever need anything.... You know how much you and Josh mean to me," He said sincerely. "I know," she said leaning into him.

Just before their lips met, she smiled and whispered, "For luck."

It was an intense but quick farewell kiss. Harm smiled and pulled her into his embrace for a goodbye hug. Looking over her shoulder, he saw Mac, who had just stepped off the elevator, a painful expression on her face. Before he could move, she shook her head, smiled astonishingly and stepped back into the elevator.

Harm pulled away from Annie and rushed to the elevator. The look on Mac's face broke his heart.

"Mac?" he called after her.

When he couldn't see her anymore, he turned and ran, past Annie, into his apartment to grab his keys and jacket. Annie rushed in behind him, blew out the candles and turned off the oven. Picking up the flowers, she quickly walked to the door where Harm was waiting impatiently. "Here," she said handing him the bouquet.

"You will probably need these."

Harm looked down at the flowers and sighed, "Please God, let them work."

Mac couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I knew it was too good to be true," she cried, stomping on the gas. But why had he invited her over if he knew Annie was in town?

"What if there had been a logical explanation?" she wondered.

"And I just ran away, like and idiot," she exhaled.

But every instinct had told her to go, get away, and fast.

"But your heart told you to stay. Damn it!" she cursed herself for being so impulsive.

"But, you can't go back now. You would look like an even bigger idiot," she told herself, looking in the rearview mirror.

She was already speeding down the road toward home. But she couldn't go home either. She needed someone to talk to about what just happened. But who? Harm was usually that person for her, but he was the one she was running from this time. Sturgis knew she loved Harm but she didn't know him well enough to show up on his doorstep. The Admiral was out of town. What would she say to him anyway? A romantic relationship between her and Harm would be forbidden under the same command. Bud was at a concert with his brother.

"Harriet," she sighed and turned the car down the street toward Bud and Harriet's apartment building.

"Mac?" Harriet exclaimed as she opened the door.

"Aren't you supposed to be having dinner at Ham's tonight?" she quizzed.

"Oh, Harriet," Mac said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Harriet asked as she put her arm around Mac's shoulders and led her to the sofa. Mac sat down and put her head in her hands. After a moment, she looked up at Harriet.

"Annie was there," she said quietly.

"Annie?" Harriet scowled.

"Oh my," she whispered, shaking her head.

" I got there just in time to hear him tell her how much she meant to him and then they kissed. He hugged her and saw me over her shoulder," Mac sobbed.

"All I could do was stand there. I couldn't even say anything."

Mac dropped her head back into her hands as the sobs shook her shoulders. Harriet moved closer to her and put her arm around her back trying to comfort her friend. She had known Harm and Mac had shared special feelings for one another although they had never voiced it or shown it intentionally. She had always hoped that one day they would.

"Did he say anything?" she asked.

"No," Mac said looking up at her.

"I didn't give him time. I just ran out of there. I felt so stupid, I didn't know what else to do."

As Mac began to cry harder, Harriet took Mac's hand into hers.

"Listen, you know Harm would never hurt you intentionally. He KNEW you would be there at any minute. There has to be a reasonable explanation for all this," she said, nodding her head hopefully.

Mac looked up at her friend, hope filling her heart.

"Your right," she said, forcing a smile as she wiped the tears from her cheeks with her free hand. "But, I can't go back there right now. Not like this. Could I stay here a little while until I can think of what I am going to say to him?" Mac asked hopefully.

"Of course you can," Harriet chuckled as she hugged her.

"YOU can read baby A.J. to sleep," she teased and they both began to laugh.

Harm had been by Mac's apartment building at least a dozen times. Her car wasn't there. He went to McMurphy's with no luck. He had even stopped by her favorite restaurant and her favorite fast food place. She hadn't been to either all night. He didn't know where else to look. Emotionally exhausted , he was going home when his cell phone rang. He frantically snatched it from his jacket pocket and promptly pressed the button.

"Hello? Mac?" he exclaimed into the receiver.

"No Harm, it's Harriet," came the reply.

Harm sighed heavily, more than a little disappointed.

"Hey Harriet, what's up?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Mac stopped by here," she said, clearly worried.

"What's going on with you two?" she demanded.

Harm pulled to the side of the rode and shut off the engine. He laid his head back on the seat, closed his eyes and wondered what he should tell her.

"THE TRUTH!" screamed that little voice in his head.

"What did she say?" he asked, expecting the worst.

"She was clearly upset. She stayed for a while and read to baby A.J." she said not wanting to completely break Mac's trust yet clearly wanting to know what had really happened.

"Where is she Harriet?" Harm pleaded.

"Tell me what's going on Harm," Harriet said sternly.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get any information without first giving some, he sighed deeply and recounted what had happened from the moment Annie had shown up at his apartment to when he had noticed Mac.

When he had finished, Harriet asked with relief in her voice, "So, it was all just a misunderstanding?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"Now tell me where Mac is, Harriet."

Harm screeched to a halt in front of Mac's apartment building. Her car was parked out front. He jumped out of his SUV and rushed up the steps. Inside, he took the stairs three by three until he was standing in front of her door.

"Mac?" he called, pounding on her door frame.

She didn't answer.

"Mac, I know your in there," he called, leaning his head against the door.

Still no answer. But he wasn't going to be disheartened that easily.

He took a deep breath and said, "Fine if you don't want to see me, I just need for you to listen." He leaned into the door and searched for the words that just hours earlier had been on the tip of his tongue.

"You asked me once what I would be willing to give up to have you?" he said pulling his gold wings and a set of keys out of his jacket pocket.

"The answer is everything."

He knelt down and slid them under her door.

"The keys are to my SUV, my apartment, my office, and..... Sarah, my stearman bi-plane," he said waiting for an answer.

When he received none, he continued.

"You know it's funny. I've waited so long to tell you how I feel about you. I've composed volumes, in my head, describing how you make me feel each time I see you. How my heart flutters when you brush up against me. How my whole day brightens when you step into a room."

Pausing, he sighed, "How it nearly killed me when you changed Brumby's ring to your left hand. But, even though those words are committed to my memory, I can only think of four to say to you right now."

Pausing briefly, he said aloud for the first time,

"I love you, Sarah."

"I love you, too." He heard from behind him.

He turned to see her standing at the top of the stairs. She was smiling through her tears. She laughed as he looked bewildered form her to her door and back to her again.

"I went for a walk to clear my head," she explained, closing the distance between them.

Stepping toward her he smiled, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to here the important parts," she smiled.

"So don't even think about taking it back," she teased as he reached for her.

Pulling her into his embrace he said, "About Annie, I..."

She put her finger to his lips to quite him.

"Harriet called me and explained everything," she said, looking deep into his eyes.

Mesmerized, he leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away. Harm gave her a puzzled look.

She smiled and said pleadingly, "Say it again."

For a moment, he acted as if he didn't know what she was talking about but before the smile could fade completely from her lips, he complied.

"I love you, Sarah."

Finally they shared a soft but passionate kiss.

After what seemed like forever, she pulled away from him, smiled and said, "I'm starving. Where is that hot meal you promised me?"

Harm laughed wholeheartedly.

"I guess it's back to my place then?" he asked unwilling to let go of her. Mac nodded her head, took him by the hand and turned to walk back down the stairs.

"Mac," he said.

"Yeah," she said, turning to face him.

"My keys to , well.... everything are in your apartment," he said pointing back at her door.

THE END


End file.
